


The Magic of Pleasure

by NeonSystem



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, its pure horniness man, kinkfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSystem/pseuds/NeonSystem
Summary: After you find an ancient book deep within the Askran castle’s library, you ask dear Prince Alfonse to read it aloud. He hesitantly agrees, but little does he know that he just cast a spell on every hero that had been summoned to that day- suddenly, everybody is unbearably horny! The only way to relieve themselves? Well, that would be to have a bit of fun with you~!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> At https://summoners-spring.tumblr.com/ we will have votes for whom to do for each chapters so please feel free to follow and cast your vote~

The dust caused you to let out a little sneeze, the dust particles flying into the air and swirling around you. In your hands, you held what looked to be an ancient tome.

Behind you, Breidablik sat on the library table, glowing faintly under the candlelight. It's power helped you understand the ancient Askran language, even though you could not speak or write it. Although, it was a bit spotty. 

You opened the old book; the letters glowing faintly with ancient magic. You couldn't read it, but you could understand fragments of what it had said.

"Stress relief..."  
"Energy..."  
"-al tension relief"  
"Only the summoner- ....... -the heroes"

You squinted, your brain trying to figure out what the tome did exactly. Breidablik's light got a little bit stronger, trying to help you understand more of the words. 

Suddenly, a thought occured to you.

You flipped the book closed, turning it back over so you could read the cover.

It was.... a tome filled with spells. About sex. 

The heat rose to your face, flushing your cheeks a bright red. Why did the ancient people of Askr have a tome filled with sex spells????

You flipped it open again, turning to a page, you tried to see what it said. Your eyes strained, trying to piece together the words floating through your head.

This spell... would make everybody currently in the castle horny. Everybody. 

The blush that stained your cheeks grew darker. Thoughts and ideas swirled in your head- you knew you shouldn't do this, but....

(Some time later...)

"Y-you know, I don't have much magic power in me, summoner. Sharena would probably be a bit of a better fit for this-"

"But she can't read this language, Alfonse! You're the only one who can!"

He sighed, scanning over the words on the page.

"I can read it, yes, but I can't understand it. There's a block on it which means only the summoner can understand it. What does it say, anyway?"

You smiled, a tiny blush creeping to your cheeks.

"I can't really explain it, Alfonse! All I can say is that it's a very important spell, and you should cast it!"

You could feel his uncomfortableness. He was clearly very confused.

"I... I don't know, (Y/N)... It may not even work; it's such an old tome, that it probably won't even work with the small amount of magic I have..."

He shut the book, pushing it back towards you.

"Don't be silly, Alfonse! You're the prince of Askr- you must be brimming with ancient magic!" You said, trying to get him to take back the book. 

He sighed, seeing how desperately you wanted him to do this.

"Ok, fine... you say it's that important, yes?"

"Of course! It's suppose to relieve stress, and help improve bonds between heroes!"

He flipped open the book once more, turning to the page you had bookmarked.

"Alright then, summoner."

His eyes scanned over the brittle page, reading the letters briefly in his head before he started at the top once more, reading the ancient words aloud this time.

The words were hard to understand, it sounded like he was just making weird noises. But whatever he was saying must have been correct, because the tome started to glow a bright blue in his hands. A blush started to rise to his cheeks. And you could feel the heat on your own face as well.

The spell was relatively short, and he was finished within a minute. He shut the book with a clap, ending the spell immediately. His face was neutral, but there was a look in his eyes that betrayed his feelings.

There was also something more... noticeable. Horribly noticeable. Alfonse brought the book down, covering his hips with the ancient tome.

"Summoner... what spell did I just cast?"

Your blush grew deeper, and sheepish smile gracing your features. 

"Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Summoner... what did I just read???"

"Nothing at all!"

His eyes narrowed as he dropped the tome on the carpet. He let out a small grunt, as his pants became more tight and restrictive of his growing problem.

"Summoner..." he said in quite a warning tone. You took this moment to get the fuck out.

"Ah- sorry Alfonse, I think I heard Hrid calling me! Got to go!!!" You said quickly, dodging his outstretched hand as you ran around the table, and out from the confining bookshelves. You hurried to the library door, opening it quickly and going down the hallway.

Well... at least you knew the spell worked!

But as you looked around you, Heroes everywhere seemed to be extremely uncomfortable. Some of them were struggling not to slip; others couldn't handle it as much, and already had their hand cradling their sex.

What had you done this time?


	2. Hrid

The top voted male character: Hrid!   
Thanks for all your votes!!!!

\-----

 

“A-ah!” 

“Aaahhh sorry!!”

You had been going through the castle, observing the effects of the spell that you had Alfonse cast, but you didn't see the Ice Prince infront of you.

The two of you took a tumble, Hrid falling onto his back while you fell on top of him, your crotch accidentally grinding into his. 

The corridor was dark, being an out of the way side hall; but you could just barely make out the look of discomfort on the prince's usually stern features.

“S-Summoner… I-” Hrid grunted. “I- think you should get off…”

The almost permanent dusting of blush on your cheeks grew darker, realizing that you were indeed making this predicament a lot harder for the prince. 

The both of you tried to sit up at the same time, your combined movement causing a grunt to escape his lips once again. 

“Sorry…” you mumbled.

His hair fell in his face, a deep red staining his cheeks. He looked up into your eyes, and then you understood just how powerful the spell really was. 

He looked desperate; so many emotions showing themselves in contrast to his usually stern demeanor. His eyes were half lidded, his breath hot and heavy as it passed through his soft lips.

You felt a tug at your heart. You felt guilty. Why had you done this? Did you think it would be funny? Did you think it would be amusing to watch the heroes desperately try to hide their arousal? 

….no. You were lonely. You wanted an excuse to be closer with a hero or two, didn't you? Even if it was at the expense of their dignity and possibly even virginity.

Your eyes fell to his lips, parted slightly as he breathed out. They were a pale pink colour; soft. 

You leaned in, capturing his lips with yours in a tender exchange. He seemed shocked for a moment, but his hands quickly rose to your arms, holding you in place as he kissed back. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to you as you grinded your hips against his.

He moaned into the kiss, biting your bottom lip almost in punishment for teasing him.

He pulled away from you ever slightly, a look of burning desire filling his icy blue orbs.

“I don't think that's a good idea, my love…” He nearly growled against your lips, quickly placing another kiss upon you. “If you do that… who knows what might happen..” 

He pulled away fully, but quickly dived down to take the sensitive flesh of your neck between his teeth; his desire and the spell clouding his thoughts and actions.

You let out a moan, your mouth dry as you said his name low in his ear. This seemed to drive him further; he bucked his hips as he left a hickey on your skin.

He lifted his head, his hot breath grazing over your ear.

“May I take you, my love?”

You knew your answer. This was part of what you had wanted all along; you had wanted him to fuck you since the moment you saw him. So your answer was obvious and straightforward. 

As soon as the word graced his ears, he pushed you backwards and onto the stone floor below. It was cold against your warm body, but you felt you wouldn't have to worry about that much longer.

“Hah…” Hrid breathed, moving to unbuckle his belt. As soon as he did, his pants dropped to reveal his hard on- his cock was decently thick and long. You felt the fire burn in your loins as you gazed upon it.

He moved over top of you, giving you a quick peck.

“Do you mind if I take your clothes?” He asked, his hands playing with the bottom of your shirt.

You were hesitant, but you nodded anyway. And he quickly did away with the fabric, swiftly followed by your bra and then pants. 

He kneeled over you, his eyes taking in the beauty of your naked form. He inhaled; his cock twitching as his thoughts filled with ways he could make you as dirty as city snow.

But he used as much restraint as he could; his cold fingers coming down to rub up and down the entrance of your sex, teasing you through the fabric of your panties. 

“Gods… I always dreamed of having you by my side… But I never thought it would have been like this…”

His head came down to take your nipple between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue as he gently teased you. You let out a breathy moan, your panties getting wetter with every movement he made.

He sucked a little bit on your sensitive bud, pulling back with a pop as he looked down at you with a lustful gaze, a smirk growing on his lips.

“You really are quite into this, aren't you my dear? You're so wet for me already…”

His hand pulled away momentarily, moving up to rip your panties off of your hips. His fingers came back down to rub your clit, as he pulled away from your chest to get a better look at his delicious dessert.

“Soaking wet… Just as I thought.”

You let out a moan as his hand picked up speed; his cock lining up at your moist entrance. And with little resistance, he pushed himself inside of you, moaning as he entered your tight cunt.

“Gods… You're delicious…” He moaned out, started to move his hard cock already. His thrusts were slow and easy, giving you a chance to get used to his size and length. His thumb continued to rub your clit in circles, teasing you more and more as he started to speed up his thrusts.

Your eyes were closed in absolute pleasure; your dream of having Hrid inside of you coming true at last. And the feeling of his hard member pounding inside your pussy was just as exquisite as the look on his face and the sounds that he made.

Your cunt made a wet slapping noise with every one of his thrusts; the delicious sounds of sex reverberating off the castle walls. 

The corridor was empty, dark, and cold. The only heat source was your sweaty bodies, molding together to make the sweet music of love.

“Gods… (Y/N)... I never knew how badly I wanted this... How badly I wanted you…”

Your eyes opened a little bit, your vision blurry but able to make out the love filled look on the prince's face.

“Hrid…” You moaned out, your grip on him tightening as the two of you rocked against the hard floor.

His thrusts were urgent; desperate to find relief as his cock pounded deep inside you. His breath becoming ragged and loud. You knew your own orgasm was close; but his seemed to be creeping up as well.

The man leaned down, thrusting into you harder and faster as he moaned into your ear- and you into his.

“I love you…” He moaned out, his breath suddenly getting louder as he threw his head back in ecstasy. You could feel his seed filling you up as he thrust himself inside of you; dripping out onto the marble floor in a white puddle. 

As you felt him fill you, you couldn't help but cum yourself. Moaning his name as loud as you could as you felt your own body come to it's own release. Your mind filled with pleasure and the feeling of being loved. 

He panted heavily, pulling out of you as he fell to the floor beside you. His breath was heavy, and he lay there for a few moments to recollect himself.

“Hrid… Thank you..” You said quietly, looking over to him beside you on the cold floor.

However, his eyes were shut, his breathing slowing down. He must have been asleep.

You smiled to yourself, your body a bit shaky as you sat up. 

It took a few tries, but you also managed to stand up; a bit of cum dribbling down your leg as you stumbled away from the sleeping prince. 

You craved more; you knew you needed more. And with a castle filled with heroes begging for sex… well, you were just getting started.


	3. Camilla

You walked the halls, empty yet not quiet. You steps echoed upon the stone floor and ever so faintly you could hear moans coming from somewhere. There was nothing to be seen, yet the castle held an aura that left your heart beating rapidly, though from fear or anticipation, you were not sure. 

You had taken a bath to...clean yourself as well as take care of your body. You weren’t sure how the next hero would react to come dripping from you and you were somewhat sure you didn’t want to find out.  
Suddenly, you felt danger behind you and you were being hugged, arms wrapping around you to pull you against something soft and warm.  
“Oh Summoner, where were you going off to, hmm~?”  
Camilla’s hands wandered down your body, their teasing touch lighting a fire within you. Your breath was already becoming a little quicker as you spoke.  
“Nowhere specific, there was a spell that went off and I’m…seeing who needs a helping hand.”  
You felt her hair brush against your shoulders before her lips were by your ear.  
“Why not offer more than a hand?”  
You felt her fingers begin to play with the edge of your pants and you swallowed nervously.   
“Sure what did you-“ you cut yourself off to clear your throat so as to stop your voice from rising to an even higher pitch.  
“What did you need?”  
You had barely finished speaking when her hand took yours and she quickly pulled you into a close room. As she slammed the door closed you glanced around to recognize it as one of the empty rooms waiting for the next hero to be summoned before you were pushed back onto the bed, Camilla’s hands already behind her as she undid what little of her armor she still wore.  
Your eyes widened as she removed her corset, revealing her ample breasts and curves. She chuckled breathily, though now that you could see her, Camilla’s lust was clear from her pink cheeks and the slick wetness that was upon her thighs.  
“You’re so cute when you stare like that darling, but right now I need you to start undressing too, unless you want me to tear those pretty clothes right off~”  
You nodded as you quickly started pulling off your cloak and top, your fingers slipping off the edges of your pants a few times before you could get them off. When you laid there, bare, Camilla stilled for a moment, glancing down to where you were still slick from your after bath . 

“Did you have fun by yourself or with someone else?.”

She smiled.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now that I have you all to myself~”

She licked her lips as she looked you over, the look in her eyes making a shiver run through you. Suddenly, she seemed unable to hold back as she pounced, her hands moving to your hips as she kissed your lips and grinded against you, her essence mixing with your own.  
You soon were lost in the depths of her passion, already feeling a heat rise within you once more. You found yourself disappointed as she moved away, though it quickly disappeared as she began to move, turning around so that her legs were on each side of your head as she looked down to meet your gaze. Her breath was coming harder but she could still give a small smile and wink.  
“If you do me, I’ll do you sweetie~”  
As she spoke, she shook her hips enticingly above you. You nodded eagerly and gasped as you felt her tongue against your entrance, your hips bucking a little from the sensation. She lowered her own hips just enough for you to reach with your tongue, delving between her wet folds and into her heat. She moaned and her own tongue pushed into your entrance, sending a wave of pleasure through you.  
You struggled to keep going as she pleasured you, your tongue stilling for too long at one point because you ended up feeling a smack against the side of your thigh.  
“Don’t make me punish you, darling.”  
Her voice was light yet held an underlying tone of danger that made you obey nearly immediately. You eagerly continued to lap up her essence as she returned to moving her tongue inside you, your hips writhing from her touch. You felt your thoughts growing hazy as you began to drown in pleasure, your sounds of pleasure mixing with Camilla’s. Your body began to tense, growing closer and closer to your climax, and you could hear her growing louder as she did the same.

 

It was a kiss and lick of her clit that made her cry as she came, her mouth moving away from your entrance as her body shivered from the strength of her orgasm. You were about to move your hand down to finish off yourself, but Camilla’s hand beat you to it, her long fingers reaching deep inside to easily make you come with a few thrusts. 

You came, your vision nearly turning white as waves of pleasure wracked your body. When you could clearly see again, Camilla was now turned, her face near yours as she caressed your cheek before kissing it.

“Thanks for the lovely time, darling.”

She sighed wistfully, her smile a little sad.

“As much as I want to keep your cute little self all to myself, I know you need to help all the other poor, suffering souls, right?”

She kissed your lips once before whispering,

“But do be sure to come back for playtime when you can, sweetie, I’ll make sure we have even more fun~”

You nodded, already feeling excitement grow within you once more as you slowly stumbled off the bed and began to dress once more, preparing to continue on your hard and pleasurable duty.


	4. M!Grima

You had barely made it out of the bedroom, stumbling down the corridor as you struggled to at least cover yourself with your cloak. You could feel the excitement pooling between your legs. 

"You! Summoner! I demand counsel with you this instant!" 

You froze. You knew that voice. That harsh, demanding voice of the dragon god. You turned around to face the vessel, a deep blush on the white haired creature's face. He looked _pissed_. 

...was it really safe to deal with him at this moment? You were on your way to find... some other heroes, but from the look in his eye and the bulge in his pants... it didn't look like he was going to let you escape. 

He backed you into the stone wall of the corridor, his hands on either side of your head as he grinding his hips against your own. 

"You dare make me this attracted?! Do you know how much danger you have put yourself in, worm!? Dragon mating is harsh, and a weakling like yourself may not be able to withstand even a minute of it! Dragon cocks are much larger then you will ever find on a human." 

He snarled, his long, forked tongue darting out to lick your ear. You shuddered. Grima has possession of Robin for so long, that now the body was started to develop draconic traits. 

Your eyes widened as you realized what that meant. What _Grima_ meant by _the size of his cock_. 

His chuckle was deep; low in your ear. 

"Yes, you realize just what I meant now, don't you? I will make sure that everybody knows you took my punishment for making this body of mine so unbearably horny." 

He leaned down and sunk his fangs into your neck, blood quickly bubbling up and running down your sensitive, sweaty flesh. He grinded his clothed cock into your hips bruisingly. You let out a moan- of both pain and pleasure. 

A single hand came down to grab your breast, squeezing it as he gulped down the deep crimson liquid. 

He pulled back, his eyes almost glowing. He quicklg tore off his clothing, the fabric laying in a heap on the floor. 

You took a moment to look at the vessel. There were scales emerging here and there, but otherwise the body was in perfect condition. He was well definied, and his cock.... 

_Oh gods_. 

It was huge. Thick, and long; it sported scales everywhere. It was coloured a deep purple, to match the dragon's colour. 

He smirked as he watched you oogle him, his tongue flicking out and onto your cheek for a moment as his hand came away from your breast, his fingers diving deep inside your wet pussy. 

You moaned, the draconic vessel taking your mouth with his and shoving his tongue down your throat. His fingers pumped in and out, coating them in your juices. His thumb rubbed circles into your clit, and you moaned louder into the shitty excuse for a human kiss. 

He pulled away from your mouth, immediately moving down to lick your neck and collarbone, coating you in his saliva and occasional bite; his fingers moving faster as he did so. 

Your hands came to his back, leaving red imprints on his pale skin. 

Gods, you almost came right there as his lips latched onto your nipple, his tongue playing with the hardened bud. Your moan was loud; filling the hallway up with your lewd voice, accompanied by the wet shlick sound of his fingers fucking your pussy. Your hand coming up to play with his hair, soft, yet in tangles. 

"Ah- Grima-!" You moaned out, feeling your release approach quickly. 

He pulled away from your nipple with a pop, standing upright to look you in the eye. 

"Ask me. Ask me if you can cum. If you're good, maybe I'll let you." 

"Grima-" you moaned out, "please let me- ah- cum.." 

His ever-present smirk grew wider, his fangs glinting in the firelight of torches. 

"Louder, worm. Ask your god for permission." 

"Grima-!" His fingers pumped faster, anticipating the words to fall from your lips. 

"Please...! Please let me cum....!" 

"Who's your god!? Who's your master!?" 

"Ah-!" You bucked your hips, your pussy throbbing as your orgasm approached. 

"Say it!!" 

His words fell upon deaf ears; you blindly moved your hips as your body squirmed under his eye. You needed to cum so badly. And you felt the tension start to peak. 

The dragon growled, pulling his fingers from out of you immediately. You gasped, your almost orgasm quickl fading. 

"Please-!" You begged, your own hand moving down almost immediately to finish the job yourself, but instead, Grima grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head.

"I will not say this again, you worthless maggot! Tell me who your god is! Admit to the world that I am your master!" 

Lust clouded your thoughts, and in desperation, you shouted the words of affirmation. 

"Master Grima! Please fuck me! I need you so badly! You are my one true God- and I am your servant! Please fuck me!!!" 

He chuckled; leaning into your ear his tongue flicked out to give the shell another lick. 

"Good girl." 

His hands came down to grab the back of your thighs, and with incredible ease he lifted you up, sliding his cock into your slick heat. He let out a groan as he entered you, the scales giving an interesting and exciting texture. He started to thrust, his pace already fast and bruising. His hips slamming into you with every thrust, you could already feel the precum on the tip. 

"Gods, you're-!!! Tighter then I thought-!" He groaned, his fangs shining in the torchlight. 

You let out a chorus of delicious moans, your pussy on fire from the giant cock thrusting hard inside you. 

"You are my mate-! And everybody shall know who has claimed you-!!!" 

Your legs held onto his hips tighter as you felt his hand pull away, his claws scratching your inner thigh before you felt a searing, almost excruciating pain. You nearly screamed, immense pleasure mixing with intense pain. 

His hand went back to it's old position, holding you upright as he fucked you into the wall. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, as he bounced you up and down. The both of you moaning more and more as your orgasms drew closer. 

You could feel yourself pulsate, your mind foggy with lust. You could barely think about anything except for the giant, scaly cock burying itself deep inside you at the moment. 

And this was where you came. It was sudden, but drawn out as he slammed his cock into you, and you let out a scream of the dragon's name. It felt like your body was surrounded in some force that called out to you, that ensured that you gave your body and soul to your partner; and lost you in his touch. Your cunt tightened around him, and that seemed to spur him into his own intense orgasm. His seed spilling out of you and bubbling up around the sides of his cock as he thrust. He threw his head back with a loud moan, his claws digging into the back of your thighs. 

His cum came out in waves, filling your cunt with his hot liquid. It twitched, as he slowed down, the two of you coming off your high. You panted heavily as he pulled his hard cock out of your wet cunt, the semen dripping down into a pool on the marble floor below. 

He smirked, looking at the dazed look on your face. 

"You took the seed of the fell dragon; and now you bear his brand. You are mine now, summoner. Never forget this fact." 

He let go of you, placing you onto shaky legs. He turned away from you as you sank to the floor, exhausted and still dazed. In your blurry vision, you could make out a welt on your inner thigh. The fell brand. 

Grima picked up his clothing dressing himself casually. You watched his toned, muscular back as he moved smoothly, taking his sweet time. 

Once he was fully clothed, he turned his head back to you. 

"You may thank me for this privilege later, when I call you to my bed later tonight." 

You watched his hazy figure retreat down the hallway, remaining on the floor as you regained your strength, slowly but surely. 

Your fingers ran over the brand. Gods, what were you in for now? You wiped away some of the excess cum, still dribbling out of you. 

Shakily rising to your feet, you took your time moving in the opposite direction down the hallway. Could you really stand to be taken by somebody else?


End file.
